mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bienvenido al Show
Bienvenido al Show (Welcome to the Show en inglés y Este es Nuestro Show '''en españa) es la novena de las once canciones presentadas en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Está interpretada por Las Dazzlings, Las Rainbooms y Sunset Shimmer durante el clímax de la película. La primera parte es cantada antes de Rainbooms Battle, y la segunda parte después. Letra Español Latino :Dazzlings' ::vocalizando :'Dazzle' ::Bienvenido al show ::Aquí hay información ::Nuestro tiempo es hoy ::El tuyo se acabó :'Dazzlings' ::vocalizando ::Siente estallar ::El sonido en ti ::Vamos a lograr ::Que te quedes aquí ::Nos adorarán ::Digan que nos quieren ::No nos ignorarán ::La recompensa es ya ::Necesitan ::Escucharnos ::Nada nos detendrá :'Rainbooms' ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ::llevo la música en mi ::Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh :'Sparkle' ::No me hace falta oír ::Mi nombre viturear ::No vine aquí buscando ::Fama o algo más :'Rainbooms' ::La única cosa que ::Yo vine aquí a traer ::Es música, es la música ::La que está en mi corazón ::Escapare (¡Sí!) ::Libre seré ya ::No cesare (¡No!) ::Déjalo ser, ya ::Busca en tu corazón ::Haz tu sueño una canción ::Que te haga despertar :'Dazzlings' ::Lo que dentro hay ::Lo recordarás ::Libres somos ya ::¡Te vamos a eliminar! :'Shimmer' ::No vas a hacerme sentir mal ::No harás que yo vuelva a dudar de mí ::Amigos que conmigo están ::No cantan por tener hoy fama aquí :'Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle' ::Tú tienes que saber ::Qué va a pasar después :'Rainbooms' ::La bomba tiene música y va a estallar :'Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle' ::Tal vez podrás pelear ::¡Pero una luz habrá que alumbra a esta amistad! :'Rainbooms' ::Música hay dentro de ti ::Y sé que te hará feliz ::Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo ::A la oscuridad ::Ven y canta esta canción ::Junto a todos es mejor ::Y la música hallará ::A la amistad ::¡Verás! :'excepto Las Dazzlings' ::Música hay dentro de ti :: Y sé que te hará feliz ::Siempre juntas, no habrá miedo ::A la oscuridad ::Ven y canta esta canción ::Junto a todos es mejor ::Y la música hallará ::A la amistad ::¡¡Verás!! ::¡¡¡Verás!!! Letra Español España 'Dazzlings' Vocalizando 'Dazzle' Este es nuestro show. Quedaros y sabréis. Es nuestro momento, el vuestro se acabó. ['Las Dazzlings]' La onda sentirás, muy cerca estallará. No os podréis marchar, aquí os queréis quedar. Nos adoraréis, y debéis amarnos. No nos ignoréis, nos recompensaréis. Nos necesitas, escucha y mira. ¡Nada nos detendrá! ['Las Rainbooms]' ¡Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh! La música está en mí. ¡Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh! ['Twilight Sparkle]' No necesito que me aclamen al cantar. No estoy buscando aquí la popularidad. ['Las Rainbooms]' Solo he venido aquí para traeros la música, la música, la que llevo en mi interior. Escucharás (¡Sí!) y seré libre. Lo soltaré (¡Todo!) y que suceda. Está en nuestro interior, y la música hablará. ¡Y lo liberará! 'Dazzle (Sonata y Aria como coros)' Nos os lo esperaréis, pronto lo veréis. Vamos a acabar ¡con vosotras sin dudar! ['Sunset Shimmer]' Nunca me destruiréis a mí, no romperéis esta parte de mí. Mis amigas me apoyarán, no canto para ser más popular. 'Shimmer & Twilight Sparkle' Ahora debéis saber que no podréis vencer. Nuestra música está a punto de estallar. Intentaréis luchar. De nuestra parte está la luz de la amistad. 'Rainbooms' Está en nuestro corazón. Veréis la música estallar. Porque juntas lucharemos contra la oscuridad. Cantaremos la canción. Bailaremos sin parar. La amistad es nuestra fuerza. Cantar, ¡cantar! ¡Está en nuestro corazón! ¡Veréis la música estallar! ¡Porque juntas lucharemos contra la oscuridad! 'excepto Las Dazzlings''' ¡Cantaremos la canción! ¡Bailaremos sin parar! ¡La amistad es nuestra fuerza! Cantar, cantar, ¡cantar!